1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a traction device on a child patient and more specifically to a traction device for the fracture of the femur bone while holding the patient in a position that will promote increased healing of the fracture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traction devices for applying forces to various portions of the human body for medical treatment have been been long recognized. Many of such structures are bolted to or made a part of a hospital bed or the like. These structures are a maze of pulleys and weights that totally immobolize a patient. For an active child patient, ages 3-10, this type of structure is usually very unsatisfactory as there is considerably more movement with a child confined in a small space than with an adult. In the past, a child is first placed in a "Russells" traction device for a period of 3 to 4 weeks until the fracture is stable with callous then after that the child is put into a one and one-half spica cast for an additional 4 to 5 weeks. A good example of the prior type of structure that is used in treatment of a child patient is in a book entitled Pediatric Orthopedics by W. B. Saunders & Co. FIGS. 8-105 and 8-106.
There are a considerable number of patents utilizing portable traction devices which eliminates the need of bolting the traction structure to a bed and utilizing pulleys and weights. However, most of these are cumbersome and not designed for a child. In addition, many are used as temporary splints while transporting the patient.
One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,379 to Nightingale. This patent is directed to treatment of a syndetic condition of the lumbar region of the spine.
Another device that provides tracton to the entire body is U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,869 to Riggs. Riggs describes a frame that is pivotable and therefore through lever action, traction may be applied by the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,125 to Carlson provides a portable traction device that is used primarily for a patient during transport such as in an ambulance or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,429 to Heikes provides a portable traction device for treatment of the spinal column.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,441 describes a complex traction device that is motorized so the patient can obtain physical therapeutic treatment in the home by intermittant traction to alleviate intervertebral tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,942 to Heigh is a device for setting a broken leg by a surgeon single-handed. The device consists of a winch and a rope that stretches the leg so the broken ends can be set.
As can be seen by the above devices none are adaptable to be used by a child who has a fracture of the femur bone. Some of the prior art with pulleys and weights allow the patient to slide on the bed and when the lower limb touches the bed frame, the traction device is no longer functioning. In addition, most of the portable devices are directed to the spinal region which sometimes requires traction for therapeutic relief.
This invention maintains constant traction to the effected femur while freeing nursing personnel of moving and readjusting patient's position in traction. By not losing traction, the healing process is not interrupted by the patient moving towards the bed frame and hence movingthe fractured bone ends which can cause disruption of the healing process. This fraction device will also shorten the time a patient spends in the hospital with a fractured femur bone.